This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Air conditioning systems, such as those of a motor vehicle, can include a double pipe internal heat exchanger (IHX) to transfer high pressure liquid refrigerant from a condenser to an evaporator, and transfer low pressure gas refrigerant from the evaporator to a compressor. Such double pipe IHX designs often include a rigid inner pipe, and a rigid outer pipe that surrounds and is welded to the inner pipe. The rigid outer pipe is often made of a metallic, such as aluminum for example. One pipe carries the low pressure gas, such as the inner pipe for example, and the other pipe carries the high pressure liquid, such as the outer pipe for example. The liquid and gas pass through the double pipe IHX in opposite directions to permit heat exchange therebetween. As the liquid passes through the outer pipe past the gas, the relatively high temperature liquid is cooled by the relatively low temperature gas.
Because the outer pipe is made of a rigid material, it may vibrate as the high pressure liquid passes therethrough, which can result in undesirable noises being heard in the vehicle passenger cabin. It would thus be desirable to provide a double pipe internal heat exchanger that dampens vibrations and reduces noises that may result from passage of liquid and gas therethrough.